


After It's Over

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: After the radio Christmas party, Martino and Nico begin the rest of their lives.





	After It's Over

Nico heard the door click as Martino finished saying goodbye to the last of the guests. He continued to pick up plastic cups from around the living room, stacking empty ones in a large pile and draining those with liquid in into the sink. 

He had just washed away the last of the beer when he felt heavy footsteps behind him and became completely aware of Martino as he pressed their bodies together. Feathering kisses to Nico’s exposed neck, Martino whispered “You don’t have to do that. Leave it till the morning.” Martino’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and Nico felt himself leaning into the embrace.

Placing the final cup down, he turned in Martino’s arms, letting himself brush against him all the way round, ending with millimetres separating their lips. “If we don’t do it now,” he countered, “your mum will just do it while we sleep and then I’ll feel bad in the morning.”

Martino brushed their noses together, his eyes fluttering between Nico’s eyes and his lips. “You still wanting to make a good impression then?” he teased, fingertips moving back and forth across Nico’s waist. 

Nico let out a gentle laugh, tilting his head back momentarily, before lowering it again. His lips brushed against Marti’s nose, slowly moving across his upper lip. “How long do we have before I need to make that good impression?” 

Martino felt himself react instinctively and managed to let out a whisper of “Long enough,” before bringing their lips together. He moved a hand up to grasp Nico’s hair, trying to pull him closer and felt Nico respond by tugging at the bottom of his cardigan. Marti opened himself further, letting their tongues brush against each other so he could taste a mix of beer and panettone in his mouth. Stepping forward, he pushed Nico further into the counter and started to feel a response.

There was a loud click and they sprang apart, hands dropping to their sides and breathing heavy. “Hello,” came a light voice. “I’m back after everyone left, as promised.” The boy’s eyes met in momentary confusion.

Martino raised his hand to his head, palm pressed into the skin above his raised eyebrows. “Mum,” he mouthed to Nico, before speaking louder. “Welcome back, how was the cinema?” He licked his lips before turning to leave the small kitchen where Nico was straightening himself up, adjusting his t-shirt and pulling up his trousers. 

“Pretty empty for a Friday night,” she said as she unwrapped the red scarf from around her neck, hanging it up on a hook that not half an hour previously had held the coats of most of the radio club. “The film was good though. I even laughed at some points.” Hanging her coat up, she let out a yawn and looked up at her son, his hands stuffed deep into his jeans pockets, just as Nico emerged from the kitchen. She could instantly read into the glance between them, but it was the redness around both of their lips that made her smile. 

Martino opened his mouth for a second, trying to find what to say, but closed it when he couldn’t find the words. Thankfully, Nico, with experience in these sorts of situations, stepped forward. “Nice to meet you,” he said politely, extending a hand, “I’m Niccolò.”

She promptly shook it, letting her smile naturally fade as she looked at him. She tried to resist but couldn’t help draw comparisons between the real Niccolò and the imaginary version that had been building in her head over the past weeks of her son’s lover. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

After their hands dropped and Nico had moved back to once again be closer to his boyfriend, silence resumed until Martino found the right way to break it. “It’s okay if Nico stays over tonight, isn’t it?” He tilted his head to the side in a way that told his mother the decision had already been made and this was just a curtesy. 

“Yes, of course, of course.” She turned around to pick up her handbag off the floor. “The film tired me out anyway and well, going out.” She let out a small cough as she started to leave the room but stopped herself before she made it into the hallway. “I meant it,” she told the boys, turning back slightly to face them, “it’s good to finally meet the boy that makes Martino smile like that.”

Martino felt himself starting the blush and wanted to try to brush the comment off. Turning to see Nico’s nod of acknowledgement, however, made him pause. He could see by the corners of Nico’s mouth being slowly tugged up towards his eyes how much the comment had meant to him. “Night, mum,” Martino smiled, raising a hand, which he lowered to cup Nico’s cheek once she had gone. “I don’t think you needed to worry about making a good impression then,” he whispered, moving his thumb in slow circles.

Nico stepped closer, bending Martino’s arm into a sharp V-shape. “Do you smile when you talk to her about me?” His tone was half coy, half serious. He started to play with the hem of Martino’s t-shirt, imitating the action on his cheek.

“Of course,” Marti shrugged. “How else would I talk about the man of my dreams?” He raised his eyebrows to let Nico know he was mocking and the laugh he got in reply only made him smile more.


End file.
